


Christmas Miss-steps

by Shattered_Heartless



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattered_Heartless/pseuds/Shattered_Heartless
Summary: Marinette and Adrien realize the truth about who they love. Unfortunately, things have to get worse before they get better.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. LadyNoir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanj_sanj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanj_sanj/gifts).



> Happy Belated birthday Sanj!

**Ladybug**

Ladybug was waiting for Chat Noir at the arranged meeting point, tapping her foot impatiently. She was feeling anxious needing to confess to him before she lost the courage to do so and ran away like the last twenty-eight times she had attempted this. Trying to explain that to him later was always embarrassing, but Chat never teases her about it long. Part of her wished, hoped, that he already knew and would just tell her that he loves her too.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone landing on the rooftop behind her. Her heart racing, Ladybug turned around to face her partner. Chat wasn’t looking at her, staring off into the distance. “He-hey Kitty!” she greeted a little too loudly, blushing as she fumbled over the simple greeting. Finally he seemed to jerk out of his trance and turned his gaze over to her.

  
  


**Chat Noir**

Chat Noir has been having trouble with a distraction lately. And that distraction's name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He had always known Marinette was super talented and amazing, but ever since they ran away from the hotel together. Sure Kagami was there, but it was one of the few times he had interacted with her where she wasn’t acting shy around him. It was magnetizing, watching her solve problems just as fast as Ladybug. And then she lost her hair bands and Adrien saw her with her hair down for the first time ever. Not to act like an anime schoolboy, but she was memorizing. 

Ever since that day, he had noticed Marinette more and more. She seemed to come out of her shell more around him, interacting with him more and sometimes hanging out alone with him when Alya and Nino ditched them without warning. He loved every single second of it.

But his sudden change in focus was not unnoticed. He had just started dating Kagami at the time and had a horrible break up after a week. They still talked, but only at fencing where she regularly curb stomped him in every single match. Chat let out a quiet sigh as he gazed at the bakery barely visible in the distance.

“He-hey Kitty!” Ladybug stammered, interrupting his thoughts. 

Chat turned around and looked over at her and greeted her, “Hey M’lady.”

Ladybug held out her hand, a small square shape wrapped in black wrapping paper with a green ribbon holding it together. “I-I got you-ou something,” she stuttered.

Chat grinned as he accepted the gift, about to untie the ribbon when he hesitated. “I didn’t get you a present.”

Ladybug waved him off, “It’s fine, kitten. I just wanted to tell you something and this was the best way for me to do it.”

Curious, Chat quickly unwrapped the gift and pulled out a thick sweater. It was a mix of red and black, with a green oval in the middle. A black kitten with green eyes was staring at a little red ladybug on its nose. The caption below it reads: Together furever. “M’lady, this is a amazing!”

“I’m glad you like it,” she said. “Chat, there is something I need to tell you.” He looked at her as she took a deep breath. “I’m in love with you.”

Chat felt the world freeze around him, snow falling on his tensed body. “Ladybug,” he started softly. “I’m so, so sorry. But, I’m in love with someone else.”


	2. Adrienette

Marinette

As she waited for light to indicate it was safe for her to cross the street, Marinette reflected on the events of the previous night. She had never felt so crushed in her life. When she had finally been wooed by Chat Noir, the dum cat just had to fall in love with someone else. It was like a cruel twist of fate.

Pulling her Chat Noir themed hoodie tighter around herself, Marinette took a deep breath and walked across the street towards school. Alya waved at her with a big grin on her face from the stairs, Nino standing next to her. “Hey, girl! Is that another Marinette original?”

Marinette felt her cheeks heat up as she nodded. As a result of her falling for Chat, a lot of her recent projects had been Chat Noir themed. Most of them had been to replace her old clothes that she started to grow out of, so as a result she now regularly went to school looking like a Chat Noir groupie. Save for a few rude comments from Lila and Chloe, everyone admired her creations and didn’t comment on the sudden obsession with Chat Noir. “Yeah, I just finished it last night.”  _ After I tried crying myself to sleep,  _ she thought to herself, her heart aching once again. 

“Black and green look good on you girl!” Alya said cheerfully as she threw her arm around the young fashion designer. She leaned in and whispered excited in Marinette’s ear, “A little birdie also told me that Adrien thinks so too. Model boy can’t stop looking at you whenever you are in the room and apparently can’t shut up about you.”

Nino shot Alya a betrayed look. “I thought you said you wouldn’t spill that,” he hissed at her.

“As if I could keep such a big scoop to myself!” Alya pointed out, ignoring his betrayed expression to turn back to Marinette. “Now’s your chance girl! Go get him! Even if you stumbled over your words, he’ll still go out with you!”

Marinette winced. As a result of her falling for Chat Noir, she had been more confident around Adrien, trading quips and joking together with him. But usually Alya was never around for those moments, since she and Nino always suddenly had to leave whenever the four of them got together. The nice thing about that was if Lila tried to barge in, Adrien would join in on refusing to let her join them and always backed her up when Lila tried to turn the others on her.

But how was she supposed to explain her new crush on Chat Noir?

  
  


Adrien

Rubbing the back of his head nervously, Adrien stepped out of the limo and approached his friends. After the disaster with Ladybug last night, he owed it to her to at least try and confess to Marinette. Ever since Marinette stopped being so shy around him, Adrien found himself amazed time and time again. Her creativity and eager energy was only rivaled by Ladybug’s, not to mention her beauty and sometimes flirty behavior. His cheeks burned at the last thought as he closed the space between the lmio and his friends. 

“Hey guys! He-ey Mar-Marinette,” he stammered out, mentally berating himself. Marinette turned to face him and gave a warm happy smile, making his knees want to give out beneath him. Her eyes didn’t match her smile though, a hint of pain in them. Taking a deep breath, Adrien mustered his courage. “Can I talk to you alone for a second?”

Before Marinette could respond, Alya let out a soft squeal of joy before being guided out of there by Nino. Adrien could hear him telling her, “I get that you’re happy about this but don’t forget you owe me twenty bucks.”

Marinette gave the leaving couple an odd look of her own before turning her attention back to him. “What’s up?”

“I’m in love with you.” For a moment, Adrien was just as stunned as Marinette was. He didn’t expect it to come out that clearly. 

Marinette overcame her surprise first, sighing sadly as she looked away. “I’m sorry, Adrien, but I can not return your feelings. At least, not right now. I just had my heart broken by…” She hesitated a moment then continued, “a guy I know. I just am not ready yet. I’m sorry.” She crossed her arms around her chest as if hugging herself and walked away from him, leaving Adrien with a gaping hole where his heart used to be.


End file.
